kingdom hearts ring of destiny
by kdogx1
Summary: what do you think happenend between kingdom hearts and kh2 accept chain of memmories this is what really happenend read this or else sucka
1. chapter 14

CHAPTER 1 THE SOULESS

Release the minions, yes sire.''Sora''said Donald 'what is it now Donald' said sora 'ummmm sora you betta look at this' 'yeah ok goofy' 'what the''there not heartless sora' 'your write donald' then the black creatures surround sora, donald and goofy and people

In black hoods say 'ATTACK' and disappears into thin air.Sora quickly plumishes his keyblade into the ground hoping something might happen,than this electric shockwave comes out of the ground and kills all the creatures.'They didn't even put up a fight' 'hyuk shore dint sora' yeh sora'. Suddenly out of nowhere a white door appears , sora Donald and goofy try to run but they don't escape it.There is an endless abyss of nothing 'Where are we' said sora 'I have no idea' said goofy and Donald in duet. The same people in black cloaks appears from the ground 'hello sora' they say .how do you no my name it doesn't matter oh and you can call me hazzara and you can call me lioje

CHAPTER 2 HAZZARA AND LIOJE BATTLE IN ENDLESS ABYSS OF NOTHING

I will beat you in a blink of an eye. Sora blinks and hes down on the floor with donald and goofy 'wtf'says sora how'd that happen.Time to get out the big guns 'aaarrrgghh' 'whats are they doing' 'cant you see were powering up you foolish child''oh yeah im not a child I am the wielder of the keyblade' 'you fool we'll beat you with our scythes'.Sora runs and wields his keyblade while hazzara wields his scythe.Ching 'whats happening' 'foolish child you've ripped a hole in tim and space and we can be sent anywhere' .They go into the rip.'donald goofy'shouts to the top of his voice 'hazzara what have you done with them' 'nothing there write over there' what have you done with her'hazzara says'sora'says goofy and donald ' we must defeat hazzara and lioje''yeah together we can do it'says goofy +donald 'yeah lets battle hazzara' 'okay you asked for it kid'.Hazzara throws his scythe at sora but sora blocks it and Donald and sora cast'thundaga' .hazzara gets struck to the floor by thundaga and disappears.'I wonder who that was' ''he was a person that you cast away'' then lioje attacks sora .when sora wakes up lioje's gone! 'Wonder who she was as well.

CHAPTER 3THE D.N.O

Slash 'owwwww' 'sora'donald says 'yeh im alright'sora said with urging pain.' What happened' 'I don't know'.then suddenly the black creatures appear.'wtf' one of them jumps on Donald and then Donald comes out of him self but he is green'huh''omg im green' 'donald look there's another two black hooded guys but then Donald goes into the black creature the same happens to goofy and the black creatures they go into turn white .Sora runs after the black hoods 'why are you running child when you no that you wont get me' ' for the sake of my friends I will catch up to you' sora does one big jump and hangs on to the cloaks of both of them .'we will tell you what you want to no' 'yeh you better or I will go keyblade all over your ass''those things are the soulless they crave souls and there will be more of them coming to attack you we are the d.n.o ''huh d.n.o whats that''it is the darkness neyoxide originization'but with one poof they dissapear'donald goofy' sora shouts out.

CHAPTER 4 THE BATTLE WITH GEONETIC & KARUSA

'What has happened to them'sora thought then another door came rushing to him.

'Oh it's you two ''welcome to the abyss of light' sora was blinded and couldn't see anything 'We will kill you' sora was floating in air after an attack by geonetic and a finisher by karusa 'To see the dark you must blind your light'geonetic said' To see the dark you must blind your light' karusa said 'ive figured it out to see the dark I must blind my light' sora closed his eyes and still couldn't see anything so he made one o the biggest mistakes ever he let the darkness take over!' To save my friends and myself I must let my soul my heart my being become darkness 'so sora became pure darkness and the keyblade got swallowed by darkness and turned into a dark keyblade 'I can see you geonetic and karusa' sora attacks them and he gets transported back 'now I will transform back to light' sora used all his energy to turn back him and his keyblade to light ' You still have to face the t.t ' they both said and they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 THE T.T

Three more d.n.o guys appear from nowhere 'are you the t.t'

'Yes we are'

'Can you come back later im feeling tired'

'No we can't were going to battle you right now' then one of them opens his abyss

'Oh no not again were are we now'

'we are in my abyss axelk's abyss the abyss of destruction' this abyss will crush your soul heart and being' sora thought for a moment

'I can't battle them I'm to weak' sora closed his eyes. 'Riku'

'Don't give up sora just keep fighting'

Sora opened his eyes and got all his power back 'common'

'You asked for it kid' then sora and axelk had a fearsome battle sora got badly hurt but beat axelk

'My turn' they went to another abyss the abyss of death

'My name is cusram and welcome to the abyss of death'

So sora had another fearsome battle got even more hurt but managed to beat cusram

'Finally my turn my name is ttocssa and your gonna get beaten were going to the abyss of sacrifice' they went there but this time sora was beaten 'Ow I'm beaten '

'Why do you think they call us the t.t?'

'Yeh'

'Keyblade defeat the t.t please' the keyblade defeated the t.t and sent sora back. 'Oh no more please no more d.n.o you can hear me cant you.'


	3. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 BATTLE WITH FOEMASSA

'Hello sora'

'Not another one'

'I am the second last one'

'You can do this sora just think about kairi'lets go'

Then they went to the abyss of battles.

'Welcome to the abyss of battles sora ill just takes out my sword'

'That sword must be small foemassa there is a small case'

'One looks maybe be deceiving and two how do you know my name'

'Guessed'

'Ok' so foemassa took out his sword

ONE HOUR LATER

'Nearly done'

TWOHOURS LATER

'A bit more'

FOUR HOURS LATER

'WOW I forgot how long this sword was'

TEN HOURS LATER

'There we go all done'

So sora and foemassa had a fearsome battle foemassa swiped his sword and sora got hit and nearly sliced in half 'owowowowow' but sora was able to defeat foemassa

And got sent back

'Last one left common d.n.o give me your best'


	4. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 MEETING WITH THE ONE

'Here he comes'

'Hello sora '

'Are you the last?'

'Yes'

'What's your name?'

'My name is' boom

'What is it?'

'Its' boom 'oh no it can't be xshya'

'Whose xshya'

'The actual leader of the d.n.o'

'HELLO SORA I AM XSHYA'

'Let's battle then'

'YOU BATTLE ME NO WAY D.N.O COME HERE' then all the d.no's sora has fought came in a line in front of the almighty XSHYA and they were about to do something bad

'D.N.O FORMATION XSHYA RADUX' all the d.n.o fused with XSHYA accept the new black hood to make XSHYA RADUX

'Master I wont let you hurt him'

'WHAT YOU BETRAY ME'

'Master you have annoyed me for long enough I have the ring and I am going to use it RING OF DESTINY'THEN ALL OF THEM GO HURDLING INTO A VORTEX


	5. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 THE ALTERNATED DESTINY

'Huh' sora says

'Sora come in here' says?

'Yes ok' sora goes into the other room and see's HAZZARA and KARUSA together

'Now sora well be upstairs ok so don't let anyone in accept keeves, not eve geonetic or lioje or anyone ok you got that'

'Yes kinda' so hazzara and karusa went upstairs.

'Oh there you are sora'

'Who are you?'

'oh not this again ok ill put up with it I am keeves the limo driver you are sora the butler master hazzara is the richest man in the universe and Madame karusa is his beautiful wife and geonetic is one of his closest friends because they knew each other since they were born I also knew the master since we were born and same for lioje she knew karusa'

'What I'm suppose to be the wielder of the keyblade'

'Your crazy you've always been a butler' meanwhile in hazzara's bedroom

'Oh hazzara I want to have a baby'

'Are you sure you want to have a baby or is it to soon'

'No know'

'Ok' so hazzara and karusa had intermit sexual intercourse

Hazzara moved7 inches to the left and karusa moved to the right then they went in to each other like they were one being there hands were moving everywhere karusa was trying to get hazzara's umm into her thing it carried on for hours

'Aaaaawwawawwaaawa'

'That's them again'

'I wonder what I'll do with out kairi' sora thought

NINE MONTHS LATER

'AAAAAHHHH'

'Calm down honey' 'I can't calm down I'm havin a baby'

'I can see its head' the doctor says

The baby came out and there was blood everywhere

'We need to do that thing doctor '

'Ok'

So they done that thing

'Well done hazzara you have a healthy baby boy'

'Look karusa what do you want to call him'

'HAZUSA'

'Let's go back home 'so they went home

'Do you want another hazzara?'

'If u want '

'Ok'


	6. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 ANOTHER KID

9 LONG WITHOUT KAIRI MONTHS

'YOU'VE GOT AL LOVELY BABY GIRL'

'What do you want to name her karusa?'

'KARZARRA'

COUPLE OF YEARS LATER

The limo's moving up and down, sir the hydraulics are working

'Good good'

'Damn that geonetic raping our son at least we got 52 times all the money he'll ever have'

'Hazzara ive got something to tell you I am a lesbian with cebcaer'

'WHAT'

'Here are the divorce papers '

'Ok ill sign them'

So hazzara signed the papers and karusa went with her lesbian girlfriend and so did the kids'

COUPLE OF YEARS LATER

Hazzara is married to lioje hazusa is gay with geonetic and karzzara is lesbian

RING OF DESTINY


	7. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 BACK TO THE REAL WORLD OR IS IT

''So do you like the power of the ring'' said the one

''Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' screamed hazzara and geonetic

''RING OF DESRTINY' the one said

'' Not again'' sighed sora

sora wakes up from a sandy beach he looks next to him its kairi

''Kairi'' sora shouted and gave her a big bear hug

''It's nice to see you as well'' said kairi sarcastically

''Were are we'' said sora

''Don't you remember silly were in destiny sanctuary'' said kairi

''don't tell me you've forgotten out kids as well'' said kairi

''KIDS'' shouted sora


End file.
